militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Allen Wheeler
|birth_place = Bitterley, Shropshire, England |death_date = |death_place = Berkshire, England |image= |caption= |allegiance=United Kingdom |serviceyears= 1925–1955 |rank= Air Commodore |branch= Royal Air Force |commands=RAF Fairford RAF Cyprus Aeroplane and Armament Experimental Establishment |unit= |servicenumber = 05109 |battles= Second World War |awards= Commander of the Order of the British Empire }} Air Commodore Allen Henry Wheeler (27 September 1903 - 1 January 1984) was a Royal Air Force officer and pilot who served during the Second World War. He was latter trustee of the Shuttleworth Trust, a collection of vintage cars and aircraft. Early life Wheeler was born on 27 September 1903 in the village of Bitterley near Ludlow, Shropshire.http://www.freebmd.org.uk/ (Register Vol. 6a, page 552) He was educated at Eton College and Trinity College, Cambridge and then commissioned as a Pilot Officer in the Royal Air Force in 1925 where he trained as an engineer and pilot. Royal Air Force Between 1941 and 1943 he commanded the Peformance Testing Squadron at RAF Boscombe Down and the Experimental Flying Department at the Royal Aircraft Establishment Farnborough. He took the opportunity to fly a number of captured Germany aircraft including the Focke-Wulf 190 and while at the RAF was one of the few pilots to fly the first British jet aircraft the Gloster E.28/39. Following his duties in experimental and test flying he became involved in developing support for airborne forces, he commanded RAF Fairford during the Normandy landings and the operations at Arnhem. Promoted to Air Commodore, Wheeler was appointed Senior Air Staff Officer in South-east Asia. Between 1950 and 1951 he commanded the RAF in Cyprus before returning to the A&AEE at Boscombe Down between 1952 and 1955 when he retired. Later life Wheeler became involved in the flying and restoration of historic aircraft and became a trustee of the Shuttleworth Trust collection of vintage cars and aircraft. In 1965 he was technical advisor and a pilot involved in the film Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machineshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0059797/releaseinfo?ref_=ttfc_ql_2 Wheeler died in Berkshire on 1 January 1984. Promotions January 17, 1925: Pilot Officer (seniority January 17, 1924); July 17, 1925: Flying Officer; May 14, 1930: Flight Lieutenant; April 1, 1937: Squadron Leader; March 12, 1940: Wing Commander; March 1, 1942: temporary Group Captain; Acting Air Commodore Air Commodorehttp://en.ww2awards.com/person/34279 Author Wheeler authored the following books: * "...that nothing failed them" in 1963 * "Building aeroplanes for 'those magnificent men'" in 1965 * "Flying between the Wars" in 1972 Honours and awards *1 January 1945 - Acting Air Commodore Allen Henry Wheel, Royal Air Force is appointed an Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) *1 January 1955 - Air Commodore Allen Henry Wheeler OBE, Royal Air Force is promoted to be a Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) *Mentioned in Despatches, January 1, 1941 Views of other aviators Dennis Neville who formed "Captain Neville's FLying Circus" lists as one of his most memorable aviation moments as:- Performing a ‘falling leaf’ in an Avro 504 at Farnborough, 30 years after seeing Alansic Wheeler perform the same.http://www.captainnevillesflyingcircus.org.uk/page5.htm In his book "Wings on my sleeve" (page 157 et seq), Eric Brown records his admiration of a number of erstwhile colleagues who deserve recognition:- "I was fortunate to have such fine C.O.s as Alan Hards, Dick Ubee, Silyn Roberts, and [Henry Wheeler|Alan[sic Wheeler]]" References - The London Gazette Issue 33015, dated 27 January 1925 - The London Gazette Issue 33076, dated 18 August 1925 - The London Gazette Issue 33605, dated 13 May 1930 - The London Gazette Issue 34385, dated 2 April 1937 - The London Gazette Issue 34810, dated 12 March 1940 - Supplement to The London Gazette of 31 December 1940, Issue 35029, dated 1st January 1941 - The London Gazette Issue 35503, dated 27 March 1942 - Ninth Supplement to The London Gazette of 28 December 1945, Issue 37415, dated 1 January 1946 Category:1903 births Category:1984 deaths Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:English aviators Category:Fellows of the Royal Aeronautical Society Category:English test pilots